The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Paspalum vaginatum, commonly known as seashore paspalum, and hereafter referred to by the varietal denomination ‘UGA 31’
Paspalum vaginatum is a grass in the Panicoideae subfamily that inherently colonizes saline ecosystems, e.g. along sea coasts and on brackish sands. It is an ecologically aggressive, littoral warm-season perennial grass species varying in leaf texture from very coarse wild ecotypes to finer-leaf textured ecotypes for use in recreational turf. It produces both rhizomes and stolons and can tolerate waterlogged conditions and periodic meso-saline flooding. The grass occurs in the wild in both hemispheres. In the Americas, potential turf ecotypes are found almost exclusively along the Atlantic coastline in marshy, brackish ecosystems while the wild, native types can be found in coastal venues along the Atlantic, Gulf of Mexico and Pacific exposed regions. Generally, P. vaginatum is a self-incompatible, diploid species with 20 chromosomes. P. vaginatum has been introduced into salt-affected areas as the need for forages, land reclamation and recreational turf have increased. An increase in golf course developments placed on coastal venues or with problems associated with salinity are becoming more prevalent in managed turfgrass. The trend for use of more salt-laden irrigation waters on turfgrass sites is expected to continue to rise and to further increase industry demands for salt tolerant grasses specifically adapted for course-wide use on roughs, fairways, tees, and greens.
‘UGA31’ originated from a single seed arising from the open-pollinated cross (SIPV-2×unknown). This cross was made in a greenhouse at Griffin, Ga. in 2003 by Dr. Paul Raymer. The female parent (SIPV-2) (unpatented) was allowed to flower in close proximity to 34 other breeding lines of seashore paspalum in an open-pollinated crossing block. Since seashore paspalum is self-incompatible, the male parent is presumed to be one of the 34 other lines in the polycross. The single plant was germinated from seed in the laboratory and was established in a greenhouse.
The ‘UGA 31’ seedling was visually screened for acceptable turf quality and for salt tolerance and transplanted into a nursery field for initial turf evaluation in the spring of 2004. This plant was evaluated beginning in June 2004 in an un-replicated field plot mowed at a 1.5 inch height of cut (h.o.c.). The new plant was selected in the fall of 2004 based on turf superior quality, density, and color. The new plant was asexually propagated in 2004 by vegetative propagation in Griffin, Ga. This new plant can be asexually propagated by sprigs, plugs or sod. ‘UGA 31’ was then evaluated for salt tolerance in a replicated greenhouse study in 2005. ‘UGA 31’ was then included in a replicated preliminary turf field evaluation (0.5-inch height of cut) at Griffin, Ga., established in June, 2005. Late in 2006, ‘UGA 31’ was selected as a cultivar with superior turf quality traits based on its performance in the 2005 preliminary trial. The new ‘UGA 31’ plant was clonally increased for inclusion in advanced turf variety trials at Tifton, Ga. as well as 2007 National Turfgrass Evaluation Trials for Seashore Paspalum at eight locations. In 2008, ‘UGA31’ was one of twelve entries included in a greens trial (0.18 to 0.25 inch height of cut) at Griffin, Ga. ‘UGA31’ was also included in lawn management trial established at Tifton, Ga., in 2009. ‘UGA 31’ was evaluated again for salt tolerance in 2010. ‘UGA 31’ has been evaluated for drought tolerance in both greenhouse and field studies and for disease resistance in both growth chamber and field studies.